1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to sliding door assemblies such as used to selectively enclose a shower stall or bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many means have heretofore been developed for selectively enclosing shower stalls and bathtubs including, for example, the typical waterproof curtain slidably hung by way of a rod or the like. A preliminary patentability search in Class 4, subclasses 599, 607, 610 and 614 disclosed the following patents: Lehman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,944,440; Zechiel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,331,822; Jacobson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,908; Merrill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,000; Bruno, U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,654; Conroy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,576; Kochanowski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,555; Taubman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,077; Kochanowski, U.S. Pat. No, 3,102,581; Grossman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,208; Casebolt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,573; Baus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,265; and Jacobsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,863. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.